


Bathing Hours

by DreadfulSanity



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullenites - Freeform, Dragon Age - Freeform, F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulSanity/pseuds/DreadfulSanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One downside of being the Inquisitor is, that Marie has to travel weeks without seeing Cullen. But the reunion is so much the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing Hours

**Author's Note:**

> While I was browsing on Deviantart, I found the included artwork on Deviantart and my brain started spinning a story around that--very hot--picture. Even if my Inquisitor isn't a mage. :) Credit goes to [racooncitizen](http://raccooncitizen.deviantart.com/) on Deviantart.

Five exhausting weeks lay behind Marie and she was very grateful as the main gates of Skyhold came in sight. It was dark, but the large moon of Thedas spent enough light to went safely over the stone bridge. The contact with Fairbanks emerged as success. Helping him with the Freeman of the Dales got her a new ally, who was worth every day she spent at the Emerald Graves. Two of Master Dennet's stable boys stood ready to take care of their horses when they passed the main gate. Marie unsaddled and gave Miro, her Free Marches Ranger, a soft pat on the neck before she moved ahead.  
"When I've found my bed I won't leave for at least one week," Dorian said. "As long as someone takes care of my more mundane needs."  
"You have mundane needs, Sparkler? I thought you Vints are above such things," Varric joked.  
"Yes, yes. Go on making jokes on my account. Doesn't change that we Vints have indeed a fondness for mundane things. A fine wine, men--and women of course--and a good meal can turn a bad day into a good one."  
"Well, goodnight. I follow the stable boys and have a look at the horses before I try to get some sleep."  
"Sleep well, Blackward," Marie said. "And take some rest. You've earned it."  
  
Without further banter between Varric and Dorian they made they way up to the main hall of Skyhold. Even at this late hour Skyhold doesn't sleep. Some refugees sat around a fireplace, exchanging their stories that brought them to this place. Torches all over the lower and upper courtyard lightened their way. From the tavern came laughter and singing from people, who were trying to forget about the war for just one more evening.  
Marie and her two companions arrived in the great main hall. Life didn't stand still here either, but unlike the Tavern the guest in the main hall were rather quiet. They sat around the large tables, eating, drinking, talking.  
After they said their good nights, Marie signaled a servant to come over.  
"Can you bring me some hot water up to my rooms, please? I need to get off all that dirt."  
"Yes, my lady. At once."  
Marie made her way to the end of the hall, nodding at the guest who are still gathered around the tables. Glad that none of them tried to put her into some conversation, she slipped through the door that led to her room. 

~*~

The hot water was a boon. After she washed the last weeks out, she wrapped herself into a large brown coat and sneaked out. Hiding in the shadows, she tried to avoid to be detection. It would be a bit awkward if someone caught her with nothing on that a coat, wandering through Skyhold. She was wondering why Cullen wasn't at the gate when she arrived, but the Commander of her forces had his duties, even at this time of day. She sneaked past Solas, who was already sleeping on the couch in his domicile. As quiet as possible she opened the large door and stepped out into the night. It was icy and she chided herself for not putting on some slippers. With hasty steps she crossed the path that led directly to Cullen's rooms in the right watchtower at the main gate.

The soldier behind Cullen's desk startled when she slipped through the door.  
"Inquisitor," he floundered. "My lady. Are you ... looking for the Commander?"  
He tried to spring to attention and dropped the papers he was sorting a minute ago. Marie couldn't help but smile at the jumpiness of the soldier.  
"No harm done," she said with a friendly voice, trying to ease him a bit. "Indeed, I'm looking for the Commander. Can you tell me where I can find him?"  
"He went for a bath a while ago. Asked me to sort the paperwork for him. I guess you can still find him there."  
"Thank you. Carry on."  
Great. More time outside with no shoes and just a coat. Wonderful how my plans turn out every time. Mary cursed silently while trying to find the closest way to the bathing rooms.

~*~

The bathing room was parted in three smaller rooms with a small table, two chairs, some hocks on the wall and a copper tub in the middle. Some wooden buckets were piled up beside the door. In front of those rooms were a larger one in which the servants did they work. Buckets with water stood beside a large heater on the left side of the room, the fire underneath still burning. On the opposite wall were a shelf with clean towels, a basket for the used one right next to it. One servant, a boy with stubborn short red hair and freckles, was filling a bucket with hot water just as Marie entered the room. Usually there were two servants in one shift, a girl and a boy. Looks like the girl already ended the work for this day.  
"My lady," the servant said to her. "Was something wrong with the water we sent to you?"  
Marie put a finger on her lips.  
"Is Commander Cullen in one of these rooms?", she whispered.  
"Yes. I was going to bring him fresh water," he whispered back.  
"Do that. But don't say a word about me. I'll slip through the door while you bring him the water."  
"Al ... Alright," he floundered.  
"Don't worry. You won't get into trouble for that. You can go then."  
He nodded and picked up the heavy bucket from the floor.  
  
Marie slipped after the servant through the door, careful not to make a noise. The copper tub stood with its back to the door. She saw Cullen's blond head of hair, his right elbow leaning on the rolling rim of the tub. He turned his head a bit when the boy appeared in his field of view and nodded shortly. Hiding in the shadows of the walls behind her, she was waiting for the servant to finish his work and eventually leave the room. He passed with a quick nod, which she repays with a smile.  
She was breathing short and quiet. With a smile on her face and on tiptoes she sneaked around the tub on its darker, left side. Right before she risked detection, she slipped out of the shadows.  
"Hey there," she said with a gentle, soft voice.  
This unexpected disruption made Cullen cringe, splashing water out of the tub. Marie couldn't help but giggle.  
"Maker's breath ..." he said, releasing his tension the moment he recognized her. "If I wouldn't be already naked you'd scared the pants off me."  
"I should try this next time," she said with a smirk.  
"You don't need to scare me for that. Just ask," he added with one of those smiles that get her soft knees.  
Marie let her coat glide over her shoulders on the floor, revealing her naked body.  
"Is there some space for your exhausted Inquisitor?", she asked him.  
"Of course."

~*~

Cullen sat up, while she was closing to the tub. She peeked with her toes into the water. The contrast to her ice-cold feet made her withdraw quickly, before she gave it another careful try. Clenching her teeth she put her right foot under water. Once she had a good stand, she repeated the procedure with her left foot. When Marie was going to turn around, Cullen stopped her.  
"Don't move."  
He got closer to her, his hands sliding over her hips to her back and down her legs. His soft lips covering her belly with little kisses. With his left hand he forced her legs apart, putting her right foot on the rim of the tub. His fingers drawing a wet line while wandering up her calf and the back of her tight. His lip now moving down, resting on her mons for a while before he sought for her vulva. His tongue circled around her lips. Marie sank her hand in his hair with a gentle moan. Now on the back of her cunt he slid with his tongue through the center, searching for her clit. Her moans became louder, her breathing heavier and irregular as he closed his lips around her clit, sucking it softly. He let his hand glide down from her butt, his fingers looking for the entrance. First, one finger glided into her, tapping around inside her. Her moans became gentle cries for more. Another finger joined the first one and he started softly pushing into her. Sucking her clit with the same rhythm, soft and slow. Marie's hand grabbed into his hair, pressing his head against her cunt, begging for more. He picked up the pace, more and more. His free hand grabbed her one of her boobs, twirling her nipple soft between his fingers.  
  
Maker, how much she missed him. All those long weeks out there without him. Without his caress. She let herself go into his touches, every push into her, every suck, every twirl brought her closer to come into his face. Her knees got soft, starting to tremble. He let go of her boob and wrapped his arm around her waist to give her hold. He let a third finger glide into her, flipping his tongue around her clit. Then he started pushing and sucking hard and steady, while she was pressing her cunt against his face.  
"More."  
This single word barely understandable between her cries goaded him. He lost even the rhythm, but that didn't matter now. Her whole body started trembling, her vagina twitching around his fingers and her cries filling the room, echoing from the walls.  
  
Marie's body relaxed and she let herself down in the warm water, turning around, so she could press her back at his chest. He moved his pelvis a bit forward and his hard cock glided right into her. He moaned gently into her ear. She propped her right feed on the tub's rim, moving her hips slowly up and down, back and forth. Cullen wrapped one hand around her, playing with her nipples. The other hand glided down right back to her cunt. She turned the head to the side, kissing him. She tensed the muscles in her vagina when she moved up, released the force when she moved down. One hand glided under water, kneading the parts of him that weren't inside her. He nibbled at the tip of her ear and released more moans. The warm water caress their bodies, steam rose around them. When the tip of his cock pushed against that special point inside her, she cried out. A tingle rose from her center out into every corner of her body. She moved her hips faster up and down, causing the water to stir up. She wrapped her arm around his neck, kissing him. Tongues were dancing around each other and he absorbed her cries with his mouth.  
"Don't stop," she begged, even if she hadn't to. Cullen has no intention to stop. Instead, he pushed into her, fast and strong. Again her whole body exerted before she came the second time this evening. But this time, the tense didn't release. Another orgasm followed the first one. Water brimmed over, while she gave in ... again and again. Eventually she slumped down breathless. Cullen slowed down, so she could catch her breath, but didn't stop penetrating her.  
  
He took her leg that was still set on the tub's brim, and rose slowly, careful not to slip out of her. She followed his movement and carefully switched her position. Kneeling in front of him, she propped herself with her hands on the tub, her upper part of the body lightly raised, making a hollow back. One hand on her shoulder, he forced her into place while he started penetrating her again. She moved one hand to her vulva, pleasing herself while he pushed her. Goaded by her action, he picked up the pace again and it doesn't take long until both felt this warm tingle again. When her cunt started contracting around his cock, he couldn't hold back any longer. He slammed her hard and irregular, his breath heavy, moaning louder the closer he got. Her moans became cries again. Her hand wandered from her clit to his leg, burrowing her nails into his tight.  
Cullen grabbed her hips, pushing her forth and back. With a loud moan he poured into her. 

~*~

They lingered a short while into place, catching their breaths before they fell back into the tub. Marie turned slightly on her side, cuddling at his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.  
"Welcome back," he whispered with a smile. She placed a kiss on his chest as an answer.  
  
The water became cold after a while and goose bumps grow all over her body.  
"Looks like we should get out of the tub?", he asked.  
"I guess, you're right."  
After they toweled each other, Marie put back on the coat.  
"My place or yours?", she asked with a smirk.  
"You know, I'm always for your place. Your roof has no holes," he answered with a laugh. "Let me just sneak into the kitchen, to grab something to eat. I follow you right away."  
"Don't forget the cream", she said before she slipped out the door.  
  
Cuddling under the warm blanket, her evening was perfect. She leaned against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.  
"You know," he said gently. "Sometimes I wish I could let someone else lead our troops and come with you when you leave Skyhold."  
"Me too. But there is no one better for this job than you", she answered. "Besides ... The walls of a tent aren't as thick as the walls of Skyhold. I guess, someone would complain."  
"About not getting enough sleep at night?"  
"Exactly."  
Both laughed at the idea of Dorian not getting his beauty sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> And here comes the usual info that I'm not a native speaker. If you find mistakes in my work (grammar, spelling or some oversights) please do not hesitate to send me a note. I hope, you enjoy this little smudgy story. If you like it, I would appreciate a kudo and/or a comment. Enjoy your day. :)


End file.
